theislandtifandomcom-20200215-history
Shopping Center
The Shopping Center (Formerly known as Cityline) is a popular room on The Island. It first came on March 6th, 2011, but has had nothing in it. The former name "Cityline" was meant to let it sound like a city, but was later renamed to the "Shopping center" on November 15th, 2012, along with a new design for it. on Febuary 1st, 2013, the Pet Shop has been moved here, since it was a "Shop". This room is home to The Islands main flag, which first became visible after the Crab party 2013. It has also been given sound effects the same day the flag was added. In the background of the room, you can see some hills, with a Soccer Stadium that you can go to in September 2013. The left path leads you to Public square, the right path leads you to the Town. On November 28th, 2013, it got a new design. Sound effects MUSIC-SWF/SHOPPINGBG2014 Pictures Graphical designs oldest cityline.png|Shopping Center from March 8th, 2011-October 25th, 2011 City.jpg|Shopping Center from October 2011-November 15th, 2012 File:Shopping_center_2.png|Shopping Center from November 15th, 2012-November 28th, 2013 Shopping Center.png|The Shopping Center as of November 28th, 2013 2011 Shopping center medieval 2.png|The Shopping Center for the Medieval party Shopping center new look party con.png|The Shopping Center during the construction of the Cityline New Look Party Shopping center new look party.png|The Shopping Center during the Cityline New Look Party Shopping center halloween 2.jpg|The Shopping Center for the Halloween party 2011 Sky city.jpg|The Shopping Center for the Sky Festival City construct snow.jpg|Shopping Center for the construction of the Christmas Party City snow.jpg|Shopping Center for the Christmas Party 2012 Cityline 1s.jpg|The Shopping center for the 1st anniversary party City sky.jpg|The Shopping center for the Space For Sky Festival Cityline st patricks constructions.jpg|The Shopping center for the construction of the St patricks party Cityline st patrickss.jpg|The Shopping center for the St patricks party Cityline april fool.JPG|The Shopping center for the April fools party 2012 Cityline crab.JPG|The Shopping center for the construction of the Crab party 2012 Cityline crab partys.JPG|The Shopping center for the Crab party 2012 Cityline music constructions.JPG|The Shopping center for the construction of the Music festival 2012 Cityline music festivals.JPG|The Shopping center for the Music festival 2012 Cityline fun fair cons.JPG|The Shopping center for the construction of the Fun Fair 2012 Cityline fire cons.JPG|The Shopping center for the construction of the Festival of fire 2013 Shopping center water.png|The Shopping center for the Festival of Water 2013 Shopping center st patricks.png|The Shopping center for the St patricks event 2013 Shopping center st patricks con.png|The Shopping center for the construction of the St patricks event 2013 Shopping center 2nd.png|The Shopping center for the 2nd Anniversary Extravaganza Shopping center crab.png|The Shopping center for the Crab party 2013 Shopping center4.png|The Shopping Center before the Crab party 2013 Shopping center dusk.png|The Shopping center during Dusk week Shopping center mountain con.png|The Shopping Center for the construction of the Mountain climb 2013 Shopping center movie.png|The Shopping Center during the Mountain climb 2013 Shopping center music con.png|The Shopping Center during the construction of the Music festival 2013 Shopping center music festival.png|The Shopping Center during the Music festival 2013 shopping center superhero construction.png|The Shopping Center during the construction of Operation: Super Hero Shopping center superhero.png|The Shopping Center during Operation: Super Hero. Shopping center fun fair.png|The Shopping Center during the Fun Fair 2013 Shopping center element.png|The Shopping Center during the Element Party 2013 shopping center new con.png|The Shopping Center during the construction of the new look Shopping center zombie.png|The Shopping Center during the Zombie Takeover Shopping center holiday con.png|The Shopping Center during the construction of the Holiday Party 2013 Shopping center holiday.png|The Shopping Center during the Holiday Party 2013 2014 Shopping center gold.png|The Shopping Center during The Golden Crab Quest Other pet shop exterior 2.png|The exterior of the Pet Shop clothes shop exterior 2.png|the exterior of the Clothes Shop Category:Rooms of 2011 Category:Parties Category:The Island Category:Renovated